Manuel de l'Apprenti Mangemort
by bubblejoyce
Summary: Je suis tombée sur ce livre très SPECIAL, j'ai envie de vous le faire découvrir... Rewiew svp.
1. Default Chapter

[n/a] : Bonjour à tous, suite à une idée folle qui me traversa l'esprit hier soir et qui ce matin refusait toujours de partir. Je mets en ligne le commencement d'un petit Manuel de l'Apprenti Mangemort qui pour l'instant ne continent que la préface, signée par un mangemort fidèle mais qui si tout va bien et que mon imagination ne me fait pas trop défaut, contiendra quelques chapitres qui pourraient être intéressants. J'aimerais que vous me disiez ce que vous pensez de cette idée, si je dois continuer ou carrément tout arrêter et garder les folies que pond mon subconscient par moi seule. Donc une petite rewiew SVP.  
  
Désolée pour les fautes, je suis nulle en français.  
  
Manuel de l'apprenti Mangemort  
  
Préface  
  
Vous qui prétendez être de taille à rejoindre les rangs de notre très respecté Seigneur des Ténèbres. Vous qui croyez avoir en vous suffisamment de mal pour souscrire à nos idéologies, les seules qui méritent d'être respectées. Vous qui voulez apprendre à développer vos talents particuliers selon les enseignements de notre très vénéré Maître. Vous qui chercher toujours à vous surpasser pour devenir encore plus fort, donc plus redouté. Vous qui désirez que votre nom soit associé au plus grand mage noir de tous les temps. Vous qui savez respecter votre unique Maître et voulez à tout prix le rendre heureux et fier de vous, même au péril de votre vie.  
  
Parmi nous, vous développerez à leur maximum, ces dons qui font de vous des êtres prisés par le Lord Noir. Vous apprendrez à optimiser vos pouvoirs qui feront de vous des sorciers craints et par le fait même respectés. Plus vous serez bon pour le Maître, plus Il sera bon avec vous.  
  
Dans ce manuel conçu, spécifiquement pour vous, apprentis mangemorts, vous apprendrez les différents principes que chéri notre très respecté Seigneur des Ténèbres. Vous en apprendrez également un peu plus sur les exploits qu'il a accomplit et qui l'on mené à être le plus grand mage noir de tous les temps, tous pays confondus. De plus, une liste complète de vos devoirs et obligations ainsi que certains des avantages que vous en retirez est incluse. En terminant, vous trouverez une liste des principaux ennemis de notre Maître, donc, par le fait même, de vous. Cependant, sachez qu'en aucun cas, des actions individuelles et inconsidérées ne seront tolérées.  
  
Rappelez-vous que seul le Maître sait ce qui est bon pour nous et seul, un mangemort, d'autant plus un apprenti, n'est pas suffisamment outillé pour combattre ces pseudo sorciers. En groupe, non seulement vos chances de réussites sont meilleures mais en plus vos arrières sont protégés. Rien n'est plus important que de garder votre statut de serviteur du Lord Noir secret. Bien entendu, votre réputation ou certaines rumeurs peuvent circuler à votre sujet, elles ne font qu'augmenter votre respectabilité mais en aucun cas vous ne devez vous identifier ouvertement en tant que mangemort, du moins jusqu'à ce que nous prenions officiellement le pouvoir.  
  
Vous trouverez en les personnes des mangmorts affirmés bien plus que de simples exemples à suivre. Servez-vous des plus expérimentés, demandez conseil, n'hésitez pas à consulter, mieux, prenez un mentor parmi nous.  
  
En terminant, n'oubliez jamais que les Ténèbres vous apporteront bien plus que tout ce que le « bien » pourrait vous faire miroiter. Servir le Lord Noir n'est pas une obligation, c'est un HONNEUR et tous ceux qui se mettent en travers de son chemin sont condamnés à mourir.  
  
Il ne me reste plus qu'à vous souhaiter la bienvenue dans l'univers le plus sombre qui soit et qui apportera tout ce que vous désirez le plus ardemment, la gloire, la célébrité, la force, le pouvoir mais surtout le respect de ces sorciers de second ordre et la crainte de tous ces sang-de- bourbes et moldus.  
  
Lucius Malfoy,  
  
Mangemort depuis plusieurs années mais serviteur du plus grand Mage Noir de la Terre depuis sa naissance. 


	2. historique et expérience de notre vénéré...

[n/a] : Voici le deuxième chapitre du Manuel de l'Apprenti Mangemort. J'espère que cela vous plait et une petite rewiew pour me faire par de vos commentaires est toujours la bienvenue.  
  
Désolée pour les fautes. Vous vous doutez que mon nom n'est pas JK Rowling, donc rien ne m'appartient en propre.  
  
N'oubliez pas que c'est toujours selon le point de vue d'un mangemort plus que fidèle au Maître.  
  
*****************************************  
  
Manuel de l'Apprenti Mangemort  
  
Historique et expérience de notre vénéré Maître  
  
De la naissance d'un être à part à sa glorification éternelle  
  
Ce chapitre est entièrement dédié à notre Seigneur, vous en apprendrez un peu plus sur ses exploits et pourrez suivre son cheminement jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Lui qui est le sorcier le plus craint du monde, donc le plus respecté, Lui dont tous devraient saluer son génie et lui prêter mains fortes dans l'accomplissement de ses objectifs.  
  
Né à une époque ou des sorciers de pacotille occupaient le pouvoir, laissant ces ignobles sang-de-bourbes incorporer notre communauté, nos écoles, pire nos plus hautes institutions. Il comprit dès son plus jeune âge que le monde de la magie ne devait en aucun cas souffrir de cette mixité, que l'avenir devait passer obligatoirement par un « nettoyage en règle » de notre communauté. Pour que cette communauté retrouve son blason d'autrefois, il fallait remettre les rênes entre les mains de sorciers puissants, intelligents et ayant de longues traditions sorcières. Seuls les sangs-purs pouvaient et devaient diriger une communauté qui s'enlisait à mesure que les années passaient et que les sang-de-bourbes augmentaient.  
  
Très rapidement, il se rendit compte que l'éducation que l'on lui prodiguait à l'école (Poudlard) ne lui suffisait pas. Il avait de bien plus grandes ambitions que de seulement obtenir assez de ASPICs pour entrer au service du Ministère, surtout s ce Ministère acceptait des sangs impurs en son sein. Donc en parallèle avec ses études « ordinaires », il entama ses propres recherches, découvrit toute l'étendue et les possibilités qui s'offraient à lui et entreprit de les conquérir et d'en devenir maître. Ses études d'autodidactes ne l'empêchèrent en aucun cas d'exceller dans ses fonctions de préfet de sa maison (Serpentard bien sûr, seul maison digne de recevoir les plus puissants sorciers), recevant même une décoration spéciale du directeur de l'époque pour services rendus. En effet, il avait permis que l'on découvre l'auteur du meurtre « crapuleux » dont avait été victime une jeune fille. En fait, cet intelligent jeune sorcier, avait trouvé le moyen de se couvrir et ainsi se blanchir de tous soupçons pouvant être levés contre lui, en effet, en faisant passer ce meurtre sur le dos de cette moitié de géant et de son araignée (une araignée non mais franchement, quelle idée.), il détourna les soupçons très loin du véritable assassin. (un magnifique et impressionnant Basilic obéissant seulement à Serpentard lui-même ou à son héritier)  
  
Rouvrir la chambre des secrets (cadeau de Salazar Serpentard) étant dorénavant trop risqué pour le jeune étudiant qu'il était à l'époque, il eut la merveilleuse idée de laisser une porte d'entrée permanente derrière lui. Il cacha à l'intérieur d'un livre (style journal intime) un piège, destiné à prendre une âme faible et de la pousser à ouvrir de nouveau la chambre des secrets en moment voulu et à laisser sa créature errer dans les couloirs de Poudlard. Plan plus qu'ingénieux vous admettrez.  
  
Lorsqu'il fut enfin diplômé, après sept ans de comédie, (dans le but de se couvrir) il continua ses recherches pour tenter d'atteindre le plus haut niveau de pouvoir jamais atteint par un sorcier. En parallèle, il recherchait également un moyen de vivre éternellement, car à quoi servait d'être le plus puissant sorcier du monde si un jour la mort vous rattrape immanquablement. Puis lorsqu'il commença à être suffisamment fort, il commença à recruter des disciples, des personnes pensant comme lui, visant les mêmes buts : éradiquer les sang-de-bourbes qui polluent notre belle communauté et reprendre le contrôle laissé trop longtemps entre les mains de sorciers aimant les moldus.  
  
Rapidement, grâce à son pouvoir de persuasion mais également grâce au bien fondé de ses principes, valeurs et idéaux, plusieurs sorciers « purs » s'allièrent à lui. Un lien d'appartenance et un désir de toujours vouloir rendre heureux celui que l'on croyait à juste titre le mieux placé pour devenir le sorcier le plus puissant du monde, poussèrent plusieurs membres de cette organisation à se faire tatouer la marque de ténèbres sur l'avant- bras. Cette marque servait de signe distinctif mais également était un moyen efficace pour le Maître, d'appeler à lui ses fidèles.  
  
Ainsi commença une quête grandiose et un ménage trop longtemps laissé de côté. Les sang-de-bourbes et les sorciers s'alliant ouvertement ou non à eux, vivaient de la peur constante de recevoir la visite du Maître ou de ses fidèles Mangemorts. Plusieurs familles, autrefois respectables, reçurent ce dont ils méritaient de la part de l'Ordre des Ténèbres pour avoir souillé leur sang pur par des alliances inconcevables et stupides. Et que dire de ces prétentieux soi-disant sorciers provenant du monde moldu croyant être nos égaux en tout. Pendant des années, le Seigneur des Ténèbres laissait sa trace au-dessus des maisons ou des lieux attaqués pour avertir les autres du sort qui les attendait.  
  
Son pouvoir augmentait, la peur qui provoquait montait en flèche et le respect qu'il en récoltait n'était que plus grand. Ses rangs augmentaient également, de plus en plus de sorciers désirant adhérer à ses idéaux et perceptions, le rejoignait dans son ultime combat contre ses souillures de communauté magique.  
  
Puis un jour, lors d'une attaque contre un des descendants d'une famille autrefois respectable, un descendant qui avait mêlé son sang en s'unissant à une vulgaire sang-de-bourbe, le Maître disparu. Plusieurs l'ont cru mort, on a attribué cette défaite à un simple gamin à peine âgé d'un an. Ces fous ont fêté la chute du Lord Noir. Comment un enfant sans pouvoir magique aucun aurait pu venir à bout du plus puissant sorcier que la terre ait porté ? Il n'en était rien, en fait, notre vénéré maître n'a jamais été éliminé par un bambin, il s'est simplement retiré pour deux raisons. La première étant de tester la loyauté de ses sujets, plusieurs le croyant mort l'ont renié ou dénié être de ses disciples, pour eux la mort est éminente si ce n'est déjà fait. La deuxième étant de continuer en secret ses recherches pour parvenir à l'immortalité mais également pour se trouver un corps mieux adapté pour sa condition.  
  
Ainsi pendant des années, il éprouvait ses fidèles, gardant un ?il sur chacun d'eux et épiant chacun de leurs faits et gestes. Lors de son retour, il y a peu, Il a personnellement remercié et gratifié ceux qui lui étaient resté fidèles, ceux qui avaient continué de servir ses ambitions et projets, ceux ayant subi pour lui les affres d'Azkaban, lui démontrant ainsi leur entière loyauté et dévouement. Ces serviteurs font maintenant partis de son cercle le plus intime et jouissent des bénéfices qui leur sont dû.  
  
Depuis son soi-disant « retour », il traque ses pires ennemis et le mettra à sa botte sous peu, car personne ne peut oser s'élever contre le Seigneur des Ténèbres sans en subir les conséquences. La victoire est pour bientôt et elle sera totale et écrasante. Il est temps de choisir votre clan, après il sera trop tard. Tous ceux n'ayant pas démontré leur attachement à la cause de notre Seigneur seront automatiquement considérés comme des traites et subiront le châtiment des traites, le seul qui leur soit indiqué, LA MORT. Sachez reconnaître le clan des vainqueurs, joignez-vous aux plus forts, à ceux qui dirigeront le monde et qui le repeindront aux couleurs de leur seul et unique Maître : LORD VOLDEMORT. 


	3. sorts essentiels à quiconque désirant ob...

[n/a] : Chapitre suivant du manuel. Attention, les propos à l'intérieur pourraient choquer certains lecteurs, je tiens à vous en avertir avant la lecture. N'oubliez pas que ce livre est sensé vanter les mérites d'accéder aux rangs des Mangemorts et ainsi servir le Lord Noir.  
  
Manuel de l'Apprenti Mangemort  
  
Sorts essentiels à quiconque désirant obtenir le respect  
  
Ce chapitre traitera des divers sorts qui vous seront essentiels pour obtenir le respect de vos paires mais également la crainte de vos ennemis. Notre vénéré Maître a créé plusieurs sortilèges que la populace nomme « d'impardonnables » mais que nous, trouvons des plus utiles. Trois d'entre eux sont particulièrement efficaces et arrivent toujours à procurer à celui qui le lance, la réussite complète de ses objectifs. Nous verrons avec les prochaines lignes, les différentes applications possibles de ces sorts, quelques techniques et théories ainsi que quelques témoignages de gens ayant pratiqué ces sortilèges à plusieurs reprises et leur appréciation globale qui en découle.  
  
Débutons d'abord par l'Impérium, sort permettant de garder sous son contrôle les différentes personnes que l'on frappe. Les personnes affectées deviennent automatiquement soumis aux bons plaisirs de leur nouveau maître, ainsi, il vous est possible de contrôler, même à une distance passablement éloignée, l'esprit de votre cobaye. Vous décidez de ses moindres faits et gestes, votre soumis devient en quelque sorte votre marionnette que vous utilisée pour arriver à vos fins.  
  
Comment lancer l'Impérium ? Sachez d'abord que vous devez tout de même posséder un niveau magique assez élevé mais puisque votre sang n'a pas été « souillé » vous devriez être capable d'arriver à certains résultats avec un peu de pratique. D'abord, pointez votre baguette sur la personne désirée, visez une partie de son corps assez large pour être sûr de le toucher du premier coup ( dans le dos, c'est parfait et de plus, c'est une pratique couramment employée par les mangemorts actifs, ainsi les victimes ne peuvent identifier leur agresseur s'ils manquent leur coup.) Ensuite, prononcé la formule suivante : « Impero » en agitant votre baguette d'un léger va et vient. La personne touchée ressentira alors un état d'euphorie indéfinissable qui s'emparera de son corps en entier, vous laissant le contrôle total de son être.  
  
Malheureusement, ce sortilège peut être non pas dévié mais avec une certaine pratique, certaines personnes peuvent y résister. Il leur faut alors une bonne force de caractère et être capable de vider complètement leur esprit pour empêcher le sortilège de fonctionner sur eux. Comme la majorité de nos ennemis ne sont pas de taille à supporter une telle attaque, ce sortilège reste tout de même un excellent moyen de « persuasion ». De plus, comme il ne laisse aucune trace, il sera difficile de remonter jusqu'à celui qui l'a lancé.  
  
Voici maintenant le commentaire d'un mangemort aguerrit ayant plusieurs fois usé de ce sort pour le compte de notre très vénéré Seigneur des Ténèbres. Peut-être que cela imagera mieux toutes les possibilités de cette merveille invention :  
  
« - J'ai utilisé l'Impérium à plusieurs reprises au cours de ma carrière de mangemort. J'ai en mémoire plusieurs occasions où ce sortilège s'est avéré être des plus utiles, surtout par son aspect de persuasion avancée mais surtout par le fait qu'il est pratiquement impossible de remonter jusqu'à l'initiateur de ce sort. Personnellement, lorsque l'on m'a demandé de témoigner sur mon emploi de l'Impérium, un cas en particulier me revint en mémoire instantanément. J'ai utilisé l'Impérium su mon propre père qui occupait à l'époque un poste prestigieux au sein du Ministère. Cela m'a permis d'obtenir en premier lieu des informations de premier ordre, puis de me faufiler directement sous le nez de Dumbledore en empruntant l'aspect d'un vieux fou et de rapporter ainsi des informations privilégiées à mon seul Maître. J'ai ensuite continué d'exercer ma poigne sur mon paternel, le temps que nous parvenions avec mon Maître à mettre au point un plan pour s'emparer de son ennemi juré Potter. Sans l'Impérium, ce plan n'aurait jamais même vu le jour. »  
  
Parlons maintenant du Doloris, qui peut faire des merveilles et qui réussit toujours à poser un sourire même sur le visage des plus sadiques d'entre nous. Ce sort provoque des convulsions, des spasmes, tremblements augmentant en crescendo allant de plus en plus violemment. La douleur qu'il provoque chez l'être touché amène des cris et des hurlements dignes de mentions dans le Livre des Records Sorciers et l'Almanach Sorcier. Ce sortilège, si fait à répétition peut mener le cobaye à un état de folie irréversible. Assurez-vous cependant d'avoir obtenu les informations que vous vouliez avant d'en arriver à ce point puisque après c'est trop tard.  
  
Pour lancer le Doloris, il suffit de pointer de sa baguette notre victime potentielle et d'un mouvement du poignet balancez la dans les airs en prononçant la formule suivante : « Endoloris ». Nous vous suggérons pour ce sort de vous place devant votre victime, ainsi vous pourrez profiter de la vision qu'elle vous offrira à coup sûr. Voir les traits de notre victime se tirer, son visage se déformer sous la douleur, la voir perdre l'usage de ses jambes, bras, puis ensuite de toutes ses facultés est quelque chose de grisant. Vous ne pourrez que vous en sentir plus puissant et fort, vous dominez à cet instant précis cette personne qui vous supplie bien souvent de mettre fin à ses souffrances.  
  
Pour nous parler du Doloris et de ses effets, voici le témoignage d'une mangemorte d'expérience, qui est passée maître dans l'usage de ce sortilège. (Jamais autant que notre vénéré Maître cependant.) :  
  
« - Utilisation du Doloris est pour moi une source incroyable de pur bonheur. J'adore voir la crainte et la frayeur dans les yeux de mes victimes avant que je ne lance le sort. Puis de les voir souffrir ainsi, demandant grâce et suppliant, rampant à mes pieds. Rien n'est plus jouissif, croyez-moi sur parole. J'ai plusieurs fois eut recours à ce sort qui est l'un de mes préférés à n'en point douter, d'abord pour obtenir des informations de nos ennemis mais également pour bien terminer un « entretient » avec une gueule qui ne me revient pas. Une de ces expériences reste mémorable pour moi, il s'agit de la fois où j'ai tellement pris plaisir à martyriser mes cibles (un homme et une femme) qu'ils en sont devenus fous, craque pot, complètement givrés. Ils gisent toujours à Sainte Mangouste à ce que l'on m'a dit, l'esprit ailleurs, complètement perdus et déconnectés du monde extérieur, ils ne reconnaîtraient même pas leur propre fils à ce que l'on m'a aussi dit. Ils n'avaient qu'à ne pas tenter de résister et de me donne du premier coup les informations que je voulais, peut-être alors je ne me serais pas autant amuser avec eux. Peut-être pas non plus. »  
  
Finalement, le plus « impardonnable » des sorts créés par notre Mentor, l'Avada Kedrava, de par sa finalité et le non-retour qui en découle. Ce sort, comme vous vous en doutez, met à mort votre adversaire, il demande évidemment une grande puissance magique et n'est maîtrisé que par les sorciers les plus aguerris. Personne n'a réellement résisté aux effets mortels de ce sort (malgré ce que certains disent.), il est fatal à quiconque le reçoit d'un sorcier sachant le contrôler. Il tue sur le coup, pas d'agonie ou de souffrance, uniquement la perte de toute vie dans l'ensemble du corps de la victime.  
  
Il serait vain de vous expliquer dans ce chapitre les fonctionnalités de ce sortilège puisqu'il nous apparaît impossible que vous soyez capable dans le cadre de votre formation de parvenir à le maîtriser. Seuls les plus fidèles et puissants serviteurs de notre Lord Noir, ont l'immense honneur de recevoir son éducation personnelle pour ce sort. L'accomplissement de ce sortilège vous permet d'accéder aux rangs supérieurs des mangemorts, rang où l'on retrouve les favoris du Maître, ceux qui jouissent de plus d'avantage mais également ceux qui accomplissent le plus de missions à la gloire du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Nous avons le pouvoir d'enlever la vie à nos ennemis mais nous risquons tout de même la nôtre mais c'est sans peur ni crainte, puisque l'on sert notre unique Maître et que toutes nos actions visent sa satisfaction personnelle. C'est un honneur que de servir le Lord Noir, souvenez-vous en pour le reste de votre vie.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----  
  
[réponses aux rewiews] :  
  
Mel : Merci fidèle lecteur, j'apprécie tes bons mots.  
  
Pomfresh : Contente que tu es apprécié l'idée, moi aussi j'aimerais bien que l'on publie d'autres petits livres du style Les animaux fantastiques ou le Quidditch à travers les âges (je me suis fait voler le mien et maintenant ils sont en rupture de stock, malheur à moi.. Sniff sniff.). Cependant, je doute que l'on publie un manuel tel que le mien, il est bien trop à la gloire de l'unique Maître de Ténèbres. Les librairies devront alors le cacher sous leur comptoir de vente et demander une carte d'identité pour l'achat (je plaisante bien sûr). J'espère que tu continueras de lire mes chapitres qui je l'espère aussi seront à la hauteur de tes attentes. 


	4. Qualités essentielles à quiconquevoulant...

[n/a] : Encore un petit chapitre extrait du manuel de l'apprenti Mangemort. J'espère ne choquer personne par mes propos, il faut continuellement garder en tête que c'est le point de vu d'un membre de l'Ordre des Ténèbres qui est exprimé, non pas nécessairement le mien.Même si je me fais un fun fou à écrire ces courts chapitres.  
  
Manuel de l'Apprenti Mangemort  
  
Qualités essentielles à quiconque désirant rejoindre nos rangs  
  
Dans le présent chapitre, il sera question de différentes qualités que doivent posséder les postulants, nos Apprentis Mangemorts. Ce n'est pas n'importe qui, qui peut se croire digne de rejoindre les rangs de la formation la plus prestigieuse n'ayant jamais existée sur cette terre. Nous ne sélectionnons que la crème de la crème, ceux qu nous croyons dignes de se joindre à nous dans notre combat contre le « bien ».  
  
Evidemment, la première chose que nous vérifierons lorsque vous postulerez chez nous, est la qualité de votre sang. Uniquement les sangs purs seront admis. Quelques exceptions par contre peuvent être à considérer si par exemple, la mixité de votre sang s'est effectuée il y a plus de quatre générations à partir de la vôtre. Ceux ne répondant pas à ces critères pourront tout de même poser leur candidature, qui sera étudiée avec attention mais sachez que vos chances en sont de beaucoup diminuées.  
  
Deuxième politique d'embauche : Nous avons une nette préférence pour les représentants sortant de maison académique ayant une longue tradition « Noire ». Les mangemorts anglais proviennent pratiquement tous de Serpentard, maison de Poudlard, ceux de Bulgarie proviennent généralement tous du même foyer également et ainsi de suite. Nous croyons fermement en l'influence qu'a exercé sur vous lors de votre scolarité, votre maison. Par expérience, nous savons que nous y apprenons bien plus que seulement ce qui est purement académique, notre maison reflète notre façon d'être, notre véritable « moi » intérieur et influence le reste de notre vie, même une fois sortit des bancs d'école. Evidemment, vous pouvez tout de même poser votre candidature si vous provenez d'une autre maison que celles privilégiées, votre demande sera traitée avec respect et neutralité, nous tiendrons compte de d'autres arguments qui jouent en votre faveur.  
  
Troisième règle de la maison : L'âge importe peu. Vieux ou jeunots peuvent aspirer à nous rejoindre, cependant, nous apprécions que les postulants soient en mesure de pouvoir servir énergiquement notre vénéré Maître. Si un sorcier est trop âgé pour « travailler » sur le terrain, il devra pouvoir apporter un apport autre, suffisamment intéressant pour susciter l'intérêt de notre unique Seigneur. De plus, nous apprécions que nos postulants aient terminé au moins leur premier cycle d'apprentissage magique. Les études supérieures ne sont pas nécessaires puisque vous apprendrez parmi nous les rouages qui pourraient vous manquer mais vous devez tout de même posséder une base académique suffisante. Des tests vous seront d'ailleurs passés avant votre acceptation finale.  
  
Quatrième pré requis : La seule crainte que vous devez posséder est celle que vous inspire notre vénéré Maître. Lorsque vous rejoignez nos rangs, vous devez être fort psychologiquement et prêt à tout pour plaire au Seigneur des Ténèbres. Si le simple fait d'apercevoir certains reptiles vous donne la frousse, votre place n'est certes pas parmi nous.  
  
Cinquième point à considérer : Plusieurs qualités sont privilégiées par notre ordre, en voici quelques-unes unes que vous devriez avoir ou encore que vous devriez apprendre à développer pour évoluer avec nous :  
  
Ruse  
  
Malice  
  
Flagornerie  
  
L'art de détourner l'attention  
  
L'art de modeler la vérité  
  
Répartie  
  
Posséder le fiel des mots  
  
Observation des points faibles d'autrui  
  
Sadisme  
  
Roublardise  
  
Ambition  
  
Rechercher l'action  
  
Toujours vouloir plus de pouvoir  
  
Quête du respect  
  
Et bien d'autres encore.  
  
Sixième trait de caractère recherché : Un mangemort doit toujours avoir fière allure, que ce soit dans sa tunique noires avec sa cagoule (uniforme officiel) que dans leur habillement quotidien, lorsqu'il évolue en société. La dignité et la prestance apportent immanquablement sur celui qui les affiche, le respect de ses pairs et de ceux qu'il croise. Il n'y a cependant pas uniquement l'habillement à considérer dans cette affirmation. La démarche ( tête haute, regard fier fixant l'horizon, air supérieur, dos bien droit, pas leste et lent.), la posture ( toujours le dos droit, ne jamais le courber devant qui que ce soit) et l'aspect physique en général (manucure, coiffure, condition physique.). Un mangemort est un être à part, respecté et craint, il doit en tout temps imposer ce respect et cette crainte chez autrui, il doit pour cela toujours paraître sûr de lui et ne jamais montrer qu'il a peur, un mangemort n'a peur que d'une chose, décevoir son Maître.  
  
Septième politique d'embauche : Tout apprenti mangemort devra déclarer son allégeance à notre vénéré maître, lui jurer fidélité jusqu'à la mort, affirmer vouloir le servir du mieux qu'il le peut et encore plus et jurer qu'il ne le trahira jamais. Ce serment, une fois l'apprenti accepté dans les rangs, est d'ordre annuel, c'est à dire qu'une fois par an, lors de notre grand rassemblement, tous les mangemorts aux services du Seigneur des Ténèbres, reprête serment devant Lui et tous les autres qu'il prend à témoin. Également, lors de cet assemblé, le Lord Noir distribue les grades aux plus méritants ou enlève certains privilèges à ceux qui l'on déçu.  
  
Huitième règle : Chaque mangemort s'engage à toujours recruter le plus d'aspirants possibles, ainsi les rangs gonflent constamment et les pertes se font moins pénibles. Mourir pour notre Seigneur est la plus belle mort que l'on puisse rêver. Les aspirants possibles se trouve tout autour de vous, dans votre famille en premier lieu, dans vos cercles d'amis, votre entourage. Recrutez large, trouver de bons prospects et le Maître saura vous récompenser.  
  
En terminant, sachez que bien d'autres règles régissent notre clan, il en va du bon fonctionnement et de la continuation de l'?uvre entamée. Vous les apprendrez en temps et lieu, ne chercher pas à brûler les étapes, l'ambition est certes admirée mais chacun à sa place auprès de notre Seigneur, sachez profiter des opportunités sans toutes fois les provoquer. Il n'y a pas pire endroit que notre ordre pour ce faire des ennemis, nous en avons suffisamment à l'extérieur sans que l'on souffre de guerre intestine au sein de notre groupe d'élite. Respectez votre rang et servez toujours de votre mieux le Lord Noir ainsi, vous prospérez rapidement.  
  
Rejoindre les rangs du plus puissant Mage Noir de tous les temps est bien plus qu'un honneur, c'est la seule voie logique qui existe, rappelez-vous en toujours.  
  
************************************  
  
[réponses aux rewiews] :  
  
Mel : Accro ? bien, j'imagine que c'est mieux que de l'être à la drogue. Ça coûte moins cher du moins. Merci pour tes bons mots. La voici la suite  
  
Bibi : Tu voulais la suite. Eh bien la voici. J'espère que tu aimeras également.  
  
Baba : merci de me lire. Et merci pour tes bons mots. 


	5. Serment d'allégeance à l'Ordre des Mange...

[n/a] : Voici un autre chapitre du fameux manuel des apprentis mangemorts, en espérant que la lecture de celui-ci ne vous incite pas à créer votre propre ordre démoniaque vantant les louanges d'un mage noir, prince de ténèbres..  
  
************************  
  
Manuel de l'Apprenti Mangemort  
  
Serment d'allégeance à l'Ordre des Mangemorts  
  
Lorsque vous serez jugé par vos paires dignes de rejoindre nos rangs, un serment d'allégeance à notre groupe devra être fait en présence de quelques- uns uns des plus grands membres de notre Ordre. Cependant, vous devez comprendre qu'il ne s'agit aucunement du serment d'allégeance à notre vénéré Maître que vous serez appelez à prêter uniquement après avoir fait vos preuves au sein de notre groupe. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'accepte dans son entourage que l'élite, ceux en qui il peut avoir foi et confiance, il trie lui-même ses éléments dans les rangs de ses mangemorts. Si vous parvenez à ce rang, c'est que votre esprit, votre corps et votre âme auront atteint le niveau de puissance qu'est en mesure d'attendre le Lord Noir de ses plus fidèles serviteurs. Seuls la crème de la crème se retrouve dans l'entourage immédiat de notre vénéré Seigneur mais tous aspirent à le servir et sont prêts à sacrifier leur propre vie pour les intérêts du plus grand mage noir de tous les temps.  
  
Revenons un peu au sujet qui nous intéresse, une fois que votre adhésion à notre groupe est confirmée, vous êtes jumelé à un mangemort d'expérience qui a pour mandat de vous aider à acquérir les connaissances qui vous manques et à développer toutes les qualités qui feront de vous un être respecté et craint à travers toute la communauté. Ce mentor vous formera au meilleur de ses connaissances, il sera pour vous plus qu'un professeur, il sera l'exemple à suivre en tout temps. Calquez votre comportement sur le sien car lui sait ce qui est bon pour l'Ordre. Respectez toujours vos supérieurs, ils savent ce qui est bon pour les intérêts du maître. Ne discutez jamais un de ses ordres, obéissez, il faut d'abord apprendre à obéir avant d'ordonner, telle est la devise de notre Ordre. Il y aura toujours un plus petit que vous pour vous servir.  
  
Lorsque votre mentor jugera que vous êtes prêt à gravir une marche de plus dans l'échelle hiérarchique de notre groupe, vous devrez prêter de nouveau serment, le même que vous aurez récité à votre adhésion mais avec quelques clauses supplémentaires qui pour des raisons de sécurités resteront secrètes. Le deuxième échelon fonctionne de la même manière que le premier, de même que tous les autres qui suivent, un mentor vous est désigné selon vos aptitudes et qualités, c'est lui, le moment venu, qui vous mènera à franchir une nouvelle étape dans votre ascension au sein de notre Ordre.  
  
Bien sûr, votre mentor est votre supérieur immédiat et ce peu importe la situation, cependant, gardez toujours à l'esprit que vous devez également le respect et devez obéir à tout ordre émanant d'un mangemort de grade supérieur à moins que cet ordre vous apparaisse déraisonnable ou superflu, en quel cas, reportez-vous à votre supérieur immédiat pour le valider.  
  
En terminant, voici la première partie du serment d'allégeance de l'Ordre des mangemorts. A ceci, s'ajoutent quelques strophe au fur et à mesure que vous évolué au sein de notre groupe, strophe que nous souhaitons, vous serez autorisé à lire un jour, nous avons confiance en vos capacités. Il est important que peu importe votre niveau au sein de notre ordre, vous devez prêter le serment à tous les ans et ce habituellement lors de l'une de nos Grandes Assemblées dont on vous entretiendra dans un chapitre à suivre.  
  
Avant de reproduire textuellement le contenu de base de ce serment magique, nous pensons qu'il est important de vous instruire tant qu'à l'importance du geste. Un serment magique n'est pas une chose que l'on peut prendre à la légère, il vous engage bien au-delà de votre simple parole, à le respecter. On ne peut le briser sans motif valable et si l'on le fait tout de même, vous devez vous attendre à en subir les conséquences. L'Ordre des mangemorts n'est pas magnanime avec ceux qui trahissent ou ceux qui prennent peur et désertent notre groupe, nous nous arrangeons habituellement pour le faire regretter amèrement à ceux qui ont osé bafouer notre ordre, tenez-vous le pour dit.  
  
**************  
  
Serment d'allégeance à L'Ordre des Mangemorts, fidèles disciples du seul et unique Seigneur des Ténèbres :  
  
Depuis la nuit des temps, de mauviettes le monde est peuplé  
  
Et depuis tout ce temps, nous nous employons à le nettoyer  
  
De toutes ces impuretés, de ceux qui ne font que stigmatiser  
  
Notre communauté, où tout ne devrait être que pureté  
  
Nous devons purger notre société de ses rossards qui ne font que la putréfier  
  
Nous devons exécrer et abhorrer pour pouvoir retrouver notre prospérité.  
  
Devenons les tortionnaires de ces paillards pervers et nuisibles  
  
Utilisons malices et supplices pour les empêcher d'effectuer des alliances horribles  
  
Créons un chaos grandiose pour promouvoir notre Seigneur ténébreux  
  
Soyons odieux et vicieux pour créer un monde sombre et obscur  
  
Où aucun impur aura le pas sur l'auguste du sang pur  
  
Épurons notre confrérie de ce barbarisme et de ce solécisme  
  
Rayons de la carte tous ceux qui, a nos projets, peuvent être nocifs.  
  
Si pour cela, il nous faut, calomnier, déblatérer ou encore discréditer  
  
Nous le ferons avec agrément, puisque cela visera ces vils mécréants  
  
Si pour atteindre notre but, il nous faut, médire, maudire et aveulir  
  
Nous le ferons avec délectation puisque cela touchera ces avilis quarterons  
  
Pour que notre puissance soit respectée, il nous faut purger et purifier  
  
Et si pour cela, il nous faut tous les pousser vers la servilité  
  
Nous serons les sadiques qui tourmenteront ces lymphatiques antipathiques.  
  
Que la somptuosité de notre grandeur soit  
  
Que la notoriété de notre Seigneur soit  
  
Que les ténèbres n'aient d'égal que la frayeur que nous provoquons  
  
Que leurs craintes n'aient d'égal que le respect que nous inspirons  
  
Que les intérêts de notre vénéré Maître, soient les seuls que nous visons.  
  
*********************  
  
Maintenant, vous connaissez notre serment, la question est de savoir si vous aurez le courage de le réciter mais surtout de le respecter.  
  
*****************************  
  
[réponse aux rewiews] :  
  
Pomfresh : merci pour ta rewiew, je suis contente que cela te plaise, j'avoue que j'ai vraiment du plaisir à l'écrire. Pour ce qui est de ton amie qui a le site sur Lucius, elle peut me contacter (mon adresse est dans ma bio), cela me flatte beaucoup. J'aimerais également avoir les coordonnées de ce site qui promet d'être des plus intéressant, j'aime ce qui est différent et qui sort de l'ordinaire. Merci encore pour tes bons mots, j'apprécie beaucoup.  
  
Mapa : Pour flagornerie, arme toi d'un dictionnaire, j'aime bien utiliser des mots peu communs une fois de temps en temps, mais je crois que si tu viens de lire ce chapitre, tu dois déjà en avoir un près de toi car même moi j'ai été y piger quelques mots oubliés. Vive le dictionnaire des synonymes. Oui j'ai aussi publié sur twwo,. Je suis heureuse de savoir que tu es ce que tu es mais je ne peux dire que j'aime ou non puisque je connais pas donc j'irai tout de même voir ailleurs si tu n'y serais pas.  
  
Bluehat : Merci pour tes commentaires, j'aime bien lorsque l'on m'envoie des commentaires constructifs comme tu l'as fait. Lorsque j'ai commencé ce petit manuel, je ne voyais pas cela comme ça, dans ma tête, il avait à peine deux ou trois chapitres mais je me suis fait prendre à mon propre jeu on dirait. J'ai dans l'idée de le retravailler et d'approfondir le tout en tenant compte de tes suggestions mais je dois d'abord travailler un peu sur mes autres fics, j'ai la tête tellement pleine que cela m'étonne qu'elle n'ait pas encore sautée. Merci encore et je promets de m'y mettre dès que je trouve du temps. 


	6. dictionnaire des mots importants et omni...

Manuel des Apprentis Mangemorts  
  
Dictionnaire des mots importants et omniprésents dans la vie d'un  
mangemort.  
  
Voici un mini dictionnaire, contenant quelques-uns uns des mots importants à votre condition d'Apprenti-Mangemort. Ces mots devront être assimilés rapidement par votre cerveau pour qu'ils agissent automatiquement lorsque la situation requerra leur apport. Evidemment, il ne s'agit pas d'une liste exhaustive en ce sens que plusieurs autres termes mériteraient d'être décrits dans ces pages. Nous avons jugé que les mots présents sont la base qu'il vous faut pour bien débuter une carrière au sein de notre groupe. Les autres lexèmes devraient s'imposer à vous par eux même, vous en découvrirez la signification pendant votre apprentissage ou encore tout en acquérant force, pouvoir et respect.  
  
Abaissement : est un terme qui désigne l'état de ce qui est descendu à un niveau plus bas. Jamais un mangemort ne doit s'abaisser mais il peut et doit en tout temps abaisser les plus faibles, c'est à dire tous ceux qui ne pensent pas comme lui.  
  
Abhorrer : ce qui revient grosso modo à détester. Ce genre de sentiments vous viendra naturellement et nous vous les recommandons avec vigueur face à tous ceux qui sont contre les valeurs véhiculées par notre groupe.  
  
Abject : synonyme de bas, méprisable, misérable, sale, sordide, vil, ignoble et infâme. Ces mots seront souvent employés par les traîtres pour vous désigner mais gardez toujours en mémoire que ces qualificatifs leurs saillent bien mieux à eux qu'à vous. Soyez fiers lorsqu'ils emploient ces morts pour vous décrire, c'est qu'ils commencent à être effrayés par vous et cela est un signe que votre pouvoir sur eux augmente.  
  
Abominable, tout comme détestable, exécrable et mauvais, sont des qualificatifs faits sur mesure pour nous. Tant que l'on est considéré comme tel par les autres, nous pouvons être certains de notre emprise sur eux.  
  
Accaparer : signifie la même chose que monopoliser, c'est ce que l'on doit faire face à notre communauté, seuls les sangs purs méritent de posséder le droit d'évoluer dans notre société.  
  
Accidentellement : c'est le mot que vous devrez user pour expliquer votre implication dans une quelconque histoire louche si jamais le Ministère vous prend sur le fait. Vous étiez là accidentellement, fortuitement, par hasard. Du moins, jusqu'à ce que le Ministère soit entièrement contrôlé par nous, ce qui ne saurait tarder.  
  
Acharnement : tout comme ardeur sont les deux mots qui vous feront avancer rapidement dans nos rangs.  
  
Adapter : synonyme d'ajuster et de cadrer, toujours utile pour amener la vérité là où l'on le désire vraiment et où elle nous est utile. Jamais on ne ment, on modifie, ajuste ou adapte la réalité à nos besoins.  
  
Admirable : ce mot, comme tant d'autres tel qu'extraordinaire, merveilleux, magnifique, mirifique, prodigieux, fabuleux, splendide, sublime et supercoquentieux sont des mots à utiliser lorsque vous parlez du Maître ou de ses aspirations.  
  
Adoration : ce mot ainsi qu'idolâtrie ne devront être employé de votre part dès aujourd'hui qu'en référence à notre Seigneur. Nul autre que Lui ne devrait pressentir à ces mots.  
  
Baguette : elle est votre meilleure arme et de ce fait, votre meilleure amie. Ne sortez jamais sans, ne vous départissez jamais d'elle. Ne formez qu'un avec elle. En cas de perte dans un combat, on vous suggère fortement de vous débrouiller pour mettre la main sur une autre baguette au lieu de rester impuissant devant vos ennemis, l'impuissance n'est pas acceptable dans notre Ordre.  
  
Cagoule : objet très utile lors de nos sorties. Pour l'instant, il est primordial de ne pas se faire connaître publiquement, on peut ainsi mieux influer sur le cour des choses sans que l'on soit pointer du doigt par ces dénigreurs. Un jour viendra où la cagoule ne sera plus qu'un objet rituel, ce jour est proche. Un jour, nous pourrons régner sur la communauté magique en toute liberté mais en attendant, soyons prudent et couvrons- nous, le temps de bien placer nos pièces sur l'échiquier.  
  
Choix : qui signifie sélection, désignation, échantillonnage ou encore un tri. Ce sont les mots les plus importants lors du recrutement pour notre Ordre. Nous CHOISIONS les êtres qui sont dignes de servir le Maître et REJETONS les autres.  
  
Contrarier : Chose que vous devez en tout temps éviter de faire subir à notre très vénéré Maître mais que vous DEVEZ faire ressentir à tous nos ennemis. Souvenez-vous également qu'entraver, contrecarrer, nuire, déconcerter, déstabiliser et désemparer sont de la même famille que contrarier.  
  
Déclin : suppose un abaissement qui tend vers l'extinction. L'Ordre du Seigneur des Ténèbres est préservé de ce mot, en aucun cas l'Ordre tout puissant ne peut subir les affres de ce mot, nous sommes tout puissants et le déclin ne colle qu'à ceux qui se montrent faibles.  
  
Déserter : c'est abandonner un lieu, délaisser ce qu'on avait le devoir de conserver, ce que l'on s'était engagé à garder. L'Ordre ne tolère jamais la désertion, vous devez vous montrer digne de la confiance que place en vous le Maître lorsqu'il vous accepte dans son clan, c'est un lien à vie qui se tisse dès ce moment entre vous et lui et uniquement lui peut vous libérer de ce lien.  
  
Détruire : ce mot, comme ses synonymes, abattre, démolir, ruiner, renverser et même tuer, sont des actes qu'apprécie beaucoup notre vénéré Maître lorsqu'ils sont fait avec art et qu'ils ont pour but de servir les intérêts de notre Ordre.  
  
Ecchymose : ainsi que ses frères ; bosse, contusion, hématome et meurtrissure deviennent plus que de simples blessures si obtenues lors de combat contre nos ennemis, elles deviennent alors des cicatrices de guerre, des blessures dont on est fiers et qui nous rendent encore plus fort. Vous pouvez vous arranger pour qu'elles soient visibles mais jamais il ne faut se vanter ouvertement de les avoir obtenues, laisser les autres imaginer le comment et le pourquoi, l'imagination est souvent bien plus utile que la simple vérité.  
  
Emblème : Le seul symbole que vous êtes maintenant autorisé à adorer est celui de notre vénéré Seigneur. Oubliez tout le reste, plus rien ne compte à l'exception de l'effigie de notre maître. Icône de notre groupe, il est notre bien plus que symbolique, il gère notre vie et nos vies dépendent de lui, ne sous-estimer pas le pouvoir de cet emblème.  
  
Houspiller : traiter avec brutalité. Traitement que vous pouvez réserver à tous nos ennemis. Attention, faites toujours bien attention par contre de ne jamais dévoiler votre vraie nature à vos victimes, c'est pourquoi le port de la cagoule est fortement recommandé lors de vos attaques. Voici quelques synonymes qui ne sont pas à négliger également : battre, brutaliser, malmener, martyriser, molester, rudoyer et tourmenter.  
  
Impureté : crime dont on accuse tous ces pseudo sorcier qui préfèrent salir leur sang et leur lignage avec des impurs plutôt que de chérir la magnificence de la pureté de notre race.  
  
Inquiéter : ainsi qu'affoler, agiter, alarmer, angoisser, effrayer, énerver, tracasser et troubler sont quelques-uns uns de nos privilèges dus à notre condition d'êtres supérieurs. Vous retirez une satisfaction intense lorsque vous serez aptes à affoler une foule par votre simple présence en un lieu ou encore à troubler une assistance en usant de vos influences.  
  
Maître-penseur : ce qualificatif ne s'attribut qu'à une seule et unique personne dans cet univers. Notre vénéré Seigneur, est le seul à pouvoir prétendre à ce titre. Votre travail consiste en la propagation de ses idéologies.  
  
Noir : couleur associé à tord à notre Ordre, nous serviteurs du Seigneur des Ténèbres ne souhaitons qu'une chose, rendre à notre communauté ses couleurs d'autrefois, redonnons au monde magique toute la splendeur qui l'habitait jadis.  
  
Opprimer : et ses frères tyranniser, accabler, persécuter et écraser sont d'autres privilèges dus à votre statut de serviteur du Mage Noir.  
  
Plainte : ainsi que lamentation, braillement, cri, geignement, larmoiement, pleur, et sanglot sont des pleurnichements que vous apprendrez à apprécier et même que vous rechercherez. Ils sont la preuve de votre pouvoir grandissant et du respect que vous imposez à vos victimes.  
  
Pouvoir : signifie avoir la capacité de . , être capable de . , être en mesure de . . Le pouvoir est cette chose qui vous rend supérieur au bas peuple, le pouvoir est ce qui vous rend fort, respecté et craint. Le pouvoir est ce qui gère de monde, ceux qui détiennent le pouvoir détiennent tout ce qu'il leur plait.  
  
Protecteur : ainsi que défenseur, gardien de la pureté et redresseur sont les titres qui vous reviennent de droit après votre entrée au sein de notre élite. Vous devez par votre adhésion, les protecteurs de la pureté, les redresseurs de tords fait à notre communauté magique.  
  
Provoquer : tout comme ses synonymes ; causer, déchaîner, déclencher, engendrer faire naître et générer ainsi que soulever et susciter sont de mise lors de vos rencontres avec les sangs de bourbes ainsi que leurs immondes amants, ces sorciers si peu digne de cette appellation. Un échange verbal peu mener très loin, il suffit de bien savoir acéré ses mots et les utiliser judicieusement, provoquer devient alors un véritable délice pour celui qui sait répliquer et qui n'est jamais à court de mots.  
  
Remord : tout comme attrition, contrition, honte, regret et repentance sont des mots à rayer définitivement de votre vocabulaire. Jamais vous ne devriez éprouver de tels sentiments puisque vous devez garder toujours en tête que vous agissez sous les ordres de notre Seigneur et de par ce fait, vous ne pouvez pas mal agir. Seuls les volontés de notre vénéré maître sont dignes d'être accomplies, n'en ressentez jamais de honte ou de remord, vous agissez pour le bien de notre communauté.  
  
Respect : le respect est ce à quoi vous avez le droit de la part de tous ceux qui vous sont inférieur. Le respect s'acquière par l'accomplissement de vos devoirs envers notre maître. Plus vous vous plierez à ses volontés plus vous obtiendrez le respect de vos paires. La crainte mène également au respect, on vous suggère cette approche avec les moldus, sangs de bourbes et tous les pseudo sorciers.  
  
Sarcastiquement : de même que incisivement, ironiquement, moqueusement, narquoisement, railleusement et spirituellement sont des mots que vous apprendrez à maîtriser et à vous servir à bon escient. L'ironie et le sarcasme sont des armes à ne pas négliger. 


End file.
